


To Be A Vampire's Toy

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Kamijo (Musician) RPF, Malice Mizer
Genre: Bondage, Knifeplay, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Kamijo had been a roadie for Malice Mizer for a while but when the band gets a new vocalist, Gackt, he knows he wants a piece of his ass, and a taste of his blood.





	To Be A Vampire's Toy

            Kamijo knew exactly what Gackt was doing in the locked bathroom and he grinned in delight. He'd been a roadie for Malice Mizer for a few years now but this new vocalist featured in all his dirtiest dreams. In short; he wanted Gackt and he was going to have him, one way or the other. First though, perhaps he should sample the goods?

            He was a vampire, a proud strong race that lived in the shadows and fed from the blood of humans. He had many strengths and like all vampires a unique psychic gift, his being the ability to control metal, which he used now to quickly slide the locked bolt back so that he could push open the door and get a first-hand view of Gackt stroking his, surprisingly large, erection with a frantic pace. Beautiful, sexual and powerful were the three words Kamijo would use to describe Gackt right now, though he supposed if he had to add some negatives they'd have to be shocked, angry and perhaps just a little bit scared?

            “Continue as if I wasn't here.” Kamijo commented, using his second psychic gift of mind control. All vampires had it, it wasn't unique, but he was pretty strong in this department and before his eyes Gackt simply turned and carried on as if he truly was alone.

            Smiling Kamijo moved behind the young man and simply held him as he watched everything in the mirror before him. He let his own reflection fade so only Gackt's remained and let the other finish off, more than pleased with the show he had just watched.

            “You are a child of Aphrodite.” Kamijo purred, startling Gackt from his temporary hypnosis. He could feel the vocalist tense beneath his arms but he didn't let go, simply held on and though obviously startled and probably scared, Gackt stood firm and acted his usual cool collected self.

            “Another man after a piece of my ass?” He teased, as he reached down to quickly fasten up his trousers, his mind working a million miles an hour trying to figure out when the hell Kamijo's arrived and how he could be holding onto him without Gackt even noticing. Had he been that lost in his sexual pleasure that he hadn't even noticed? Hadn't he locked the door as well? He was sure he had but it was unlocked now and Kamijo was here.

            “Oh, I want more than your ass,” Kamijo replied. “Stay calm and I’ll show you.”

            “Why wouldn't I be..” Gackt began, gasping as he felt two sharp pricks in his neck. Staring at the mirror he watched Kamijo's appearance re-materialise and realised exactly what was going on, the roadie was a vampire! He was on the border line between panic and fascination and so stood still and let Kamijo drink, prepared to fight him off should he begin to feel weak.

            In the end fighting wasn't necessary, as Kamijo was only after a taste and so as the vampire pulled back fascinating run out and Gackt watched in shock as the two-puncture healed as if by magic. He turned slowly and found Kamijo was watching him, clearly impressed.

            “There are billions of men on this planet right now and in my long life I must have met millions but you among all of them, you still shine out. The brightest star in the night sky. Tell me, if I really look, will I find out you’re a planet? Venus perhaps, it fits.” Kamijo commented, with a wishful look on his face.

            “If I'm the brightest star then I am Sirius, the dog star. I suspect you are the planet though, I’ve yet to decide which suits you more, Venus or Mars.” Gackt explained, registering the shock on Kamijo's face. “I have insomnia, it leads to me reading all sorts of books.”

            “Educated too. Not what you expect from a pretty boy vocalist at all,” Kamijo laughed. “But look pretty boy, I'm so hard now. Perhaps you should be a gentleman and help me out?”

            “I'm not...” Gackt began but as Kamijo's eyes blazed and he repeated the words, he found himself dropping to his knees to do just as the vampire had suggested. He was being manipulated, he knew that, but it was OK Kamijo would have been able to get this favour from him the conventional way eventually. Perhaps two glasses of wine would have done it? No, Kamijo was gorgeous, just one and a few kind words would have been enough. So yes, he was being used right now but he couldn't care less.

 

            Gackt was startled when he saw the man step out of the shadows but his fear was short lived as he recognised him as the roadie Kamijo. The other man was quiet but worked hard and never caused trouble. He wasn't much of a fighter either so Gackt knew that the other had meant no harm, it had probably just been a coincidence that he was hidden by the shadows. Yes that was it.

            “You can remember now.” Kamijo whispered and instantly Gackt remembered the events of the afternoon in their full clarity.

            “You fucking bastard!” Gackt swore at Kamijo, with no regards of his own safety. “You can't just go around playing with people’s memories, with their neurotic functions!”

            “I think I can. Who would remember it?” Kamijo asked, with such sway that Gackt's anger faded, as if blown away by the gentle breeze.

            “I'll go with you tonight, we can have fun but don't ever mess with my brain!” Gackt snapped at Kamijo, who stopped thoughtfully as he considered the possibilities. Perhaps it would be nice to play with a fully aware man for a change?

            “I can trust you to keep my secret?” Kamijo asked carefully, watching Gackt's action for any signs he might not.

            “I can trust you not to kill me?” Gackt asked, though the way he said it made it clear he thought both questions were pointless.

            “You betray me and no.” Kamijo informed Gackt, who paid no attention to the threat, as it had no significance to him.

 

            Kamijo's home was large and spacious and Gackt was startled to see such wealth ,though he shouldn't have been. Of course a vampire would have acquired money in their long life, what really startled him was that Kamijo was working at all but before he could ask, he realised why it was. The vampire was bored, pure and simple, and wanted to have something to do to pass the endless nights. In that moment Gackt felt pity for the vampire, who didn't seem to want it.

            “A cultured man like you would appreciate fine wine I think.” Kamijo said and Gackt confirmed he did, gladly accepting the drink that was offered to him. A rare vintage that was almost a century old and originated from France. it was expensive but lived up to its reputation of being one of the world’s best wines. His appreciation was evident and Kamijo was glad he'd taken out one of his best bottles. He'd been saving it for a time he could be with someone who genuinely appreciated it.

            They shared the bottle over the next hour, talking about everything and nothing and as it was finished Kamijo made his move. Claiming Gackt's lips he soon had the vocalist trapped between the sofa and himself but he didn't seem to mind in the slightest and with a smirk Kamijo decided that Gackt would be the perfect accessory to add to his collection of toys.

            “I'm going to tie you up, play with you and give you a night you will never forget.” Kamijo informed Gackt, who stared up at him in shock. Nobody dominated him but here Kamijo was acting like it was perfectly natural he was in charge. Gackt wanted to rebel, it was in his nature but he remembered Kamijo's powers and what he could make him do. Perhaps it would be better to consent, to set some ground rules?

            “No pain,” Gackt informed Kamijo. “If I look like I want to escape, you let me and this stays our secret.”

            “I can't promise no pain, I want to drink your blood, let it fuel my desire. Sex is always best when powered by the life given from your partner, you will let me feed. You will let me play,” Kamijo informed Gackt, looking less than happy with the vocalist who even now seemed to think he had any kind of power and control. “Perhaps I will let you go if you panic, perhaps I will use my powers to take your panic away...”

            “You're prepared to rape me?” Gackt demanded, making Kamijo laugh.

            “A mere human like you can't even begin to understand my power. I am the puppet master pulling your strings. If I say you're to enjoy it, you will enjoy, if I want you to fear me, then I only have to command it. Tell me, how is it rape when the man is willing?”

            “I..” Gackt began but Kamijo ordered him quiet and he obeyed, alarmed at the vampire’s power but also intrigued. He wanted this, not just the sex but the vampire in his life. He wanted to be like him, an unstoppable force answerable only to himself. To be a creature that could bend any man's will to his own and so he gave up his fight and moved his lips onto Kamijo's, to show how willing he actually was. The vampire smiled in pleasure as he got up and indicating Gackt should follow, he headed down a flight of stairs and into a room where he requested Gackt to undress. Smiling as the human obeyed, he let go of his psychic hold, preferring the beauty of physical restraints.

            He started with two long leather fingerless gloves that contained several metal loops built into the leather, arm binders designed for bondage. Gackt willingly let Kamijo slide them over his arms but was surprised when the other didn't then lock them together behind his back like they were designed for. Instead he found himself with arms stretched straight as the loops were padlocked to several more loops built into the wall. He was already at Kamijo's mercy but he didn't panic and allowed the vampire to slip a ball gag into his mouth and a spreader bar onto his ankles before the other pulled out a silver band of metal that made the vocalist worry, he didn't even know what it was!

            Kamijo could see Gackt's curiosity and took great pleasure at holding up the small metal snake before moving into place, it's tail teasing the slit of Gackt's penis, truly a magnum, before sliding inside. The other was so tense and looked like he was about to panic and though he jumped at the uncomfortable of cold metal inside him, his shock soon turned to surprised pleasure. It was clear how much he was enjoying it as within seconds he had a hard-proud erection with the snake sitting at its tip, the snake’s head staring at Kamijo ready to spit it's venom the second Gackt achieved orgasm.

            As Kamijo stood back and admired his partner, he couldn't help but question the irony of the position he loved so much. Bound and without any chance of escape Gackt was in the exact same position of a man hanging on a cross, something Kamijo remembered from his early vampire days. He remembered taking mercy on some of the criminals being punished and draining them dry so death came quick but nowadays he cared so little about human affairs. He just wanted to play and so grabbing a knife he approached Gackt, who once again looked worried.

            “Relax, you're far too beautiful to hurt and maim.” Kamijo explained, as he gently slid the knife loosely over Gackt's chest, leaving something resembling a three-inch scratch. Blood began to fall, though slowly, and hungrily Kamijo licked it away, closing the wound the second his saliva touched it. There, now Gackt understood and so he cut deeper on his second cut as he drank again, enjoying every drop that passed his lips.

            Continuing like this, he drank his fill before placing the cold blade of the knife against Gackt's erection, it was the flat side but it made Gackt freeze completely, panic evident in his eyes. Laughing Kamijo tossed the blade aside and dropped to his knees so he could lick Gackt's length, worshipping it with his tongue.

            Reaching over he gently teased the snake toy bringing Gackt pleasure from inside as well as outside of his penis and Gackt moaned into the gag, enjoying the experience more than he had ever thought he could. Pleasure built inside him, growing and growing until he couldn't take it and he let go, fascinated as his cum shot out of the snake’s mouth and all over the vampire's shirt. It truly had looked like the snake had shot out it's venom and attacked the creature that held him captive. Kamijo too looked pleased, despite his ruined shirt and smiling he stood back up and began to strip away his clothes until he was entirely naked, his arousal undisguised and already making Gackt become horny all over again.

            “That snake suits you, I think it can stay.” Kamijo decided, as he quickly undid the padlocks on the arm binders only to redo them again, this time holding the gloves together so that Gackt's arms remained behind his back. With a gentle push he soon had Gackt with his face down on the floor, as his ass stayed up perfect for penetration. The spreader bar kept Gackt's legs parted and though Gackt could probably struggle onto his knees, he remained still and let Kamijo prepare him completely subdued. To think such a dominant man could be so obedient though it happened, Kamijo had seen it before. Sometimes men like Gackt found they enjoyed the lack of power for once, to be able to relax and let somebody take control so that only the pleasure remained.

            As soon as Gackt was prepared, Kamijo pushed his length inside and started of slow, until he was sure Gackt could handle his size. He didn't want to hurt his toy, he wanted his toy to walk away without a care in the world and even hypnosis couldn't take away physical pain.

            Gackt had only ever been taken a handful of times in his life, so to experience it again now felt almost like a new experience, though he knew enough to be able to say Kamijo was good at this. He'd found his prostrate within moments and every movement seemed to be about bringing them both the maximum pleasure possible. He'd clearly had centuries of experience and right now Gackt was truly appreciating every single one. His body was shaking in pleasure again and for the second time that night the snake shot its venom, making Kamijo cum deep inside Gackt's ass, though the vampire was far from finished for the night.

            Pulled up so he stood shaking in pleasure, Gackt watched Kamijo undo all his restraints, including the gag so only the snake remained. He had thought it was all over but to his surprise he was picked up and placed on a chair, where once again he was tied up. With legs over the arm rests he was more than exposed for sex in this position and though he could squirm he couldn't escape.

            “I think you'll like this chair.” Kamijo gloated, as he pressed a button and a dildo like object pushed forward from the chair itself, gently pressing near Gackt's entrance. Quickly repositioning the vocalist slightly, Kamijo let the toy slide fully into Gackt, who was gasping in surprise before the moans of pleasure escaped unrestricted this time. Smiling Kamijo let the chair continue and the dildo was soon pounding in and out of Gackt's ass at a frantic pace, as the vocalist moaned louder and louder. With a smirk Kamijo pressed another button and the chair tilted back leaving Gackt in more of a lying position as the toy still pleasured him, the new angle making Gackt moan even louder. They were both aroused already and with a smile Kamijo carefully removed the snake before tossing it aside.

            Lube was poured onto Gackt's erection, covering his thighs and stomach as Kamijo deliberately aimed badly. He knew Gackt wouldn't be expecting this next bit and sure enough as he positioned himself onto Gackt's erection he saw the vocalists surprise and delight.

            It hurt to do this unprepared and so Kamijo pushed his way down slowly, getting settled before he began to ride Gackt, slowly at first but moving onto a steadier pace once he was comfortable. His hand quickly moved over his length and he shut his eyes and simply felt the pleasure and sensations that were all sexual right now. He loved being filled but his desire for control was just as strong, still he'd found a way to have both and he enjoyed it fully until he came, splattering Gackt with his cum still riding the other until the vocalist too reached climax.

            There had been little said since they entered the room and even now they stayed quiet as Kamijo let Gackt go knowing for sure that Gackt was never going to share this. The other had too much pride in being in control and had loved the sex so much, he'd have no desire to kick up a fuss. He was probably in a bliss full state of new found self-awareness and would come back to him when he had got used to the idea. Confident in his evaluation of Gackt's personality, Kamijo began to pick up the abandoned toys to wash later.

            Kamijo didn't know Gackt as well as he had thought he had, the other was in a blissful state of self-awareness but he was still mourning the lack of control, still hating the fact that Kamijo could alter his thoughts. He didn't want to forget tonight, he didn't want to be Kamijo's willing slave. How did he know any of this was by his own free will? Moreover, he was jealous and it wasn't like him to feel like that. Still a plan was stirring, one that would even the odds and so carefully he picked up the knife and waited for Kamijo to be off guard.

            The knife dug into Kamijo's shoulder, making the other howl and drop everything he had held. He'd never expected to be attacked and for a second he was startled. Yanking the knife from his body he was about ready to kill the vocalist but paused when he realised what the other was doing. Gackt hadn't wanted to kill him, he'd wanted to drink his blood and right now he was swallowing it eagerly, disappointed as the wound healed too fast for him to get what he craved.

            “You fool!” Kamijo snarled, as he pushed Gackt back and the other growled at him like a savage beast. He hadn't had enough to become vampire but too much to remain human, if Kamijo did nothing Gackt would become a ghoul and feed on blood until his body decayed and he was no more. He'd crave blood and nothing else and what was worse, he would get the blame for letting such a creature exist.

            All future plans to keep Gackt as his human pet were shattered but not all was lost. Reluctantly Kamijo cut his wrist and offered it to the hungry animal, for Gackt was no longer human, who drank eagerly getting that extra blood he needed before curling up and falling asleep on the floor. It wasn't what Kamijo had wanted, what he had ever thought would happen tonight but he realised, with some reluctance, he shouldn't be surprised. In the end the power always went to the vocalist and right now he was becoming a vampire himself, a man who could stand up to Kamijo as an equal. It was just typical Gackt, in the end the vocalist always came out victorious but Kamijo found now the shock and anger had died down, that he didn't care. Perhaps it would be nice to have a friend to share his endless existence? Only time would tell and of that he had plenty.


End file.
